


One Question. Two Answers.

by LadyMimiAliceDeYorke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Family, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMimiAliceDeYorke/pseuds/LadyMimiAliceDeYorke
Summary: Harry asks his girlfriend Gabrielle one very important question. Twice. The question remains the same, but does Gabrielle's answer. *Ties in with my story Flutterby, Butterfly. But you don't have to read that first.*





	One Question. Two Answers.

** One Question. Two Answers.  **

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Harry sighed as he hung up his cloak and moved further into the old house, already dreading having to stay the night alone. He really missed Gabrielle, but he would never be selfish enough to ask her to abandon her studies in Paris to stay with him for just a couple of nights.

Making his way down to the kitchen Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Gabrielle stood at the stove, an apron protecting his old Hogwarts quidditch shirt from whatever it was she was cooking for them. Looking down at her long, pale, bare legs, Harry easily surmised that his gorgeous girlfriend was wearing little else but his quidditch shirt, seeing her wearing his name, was not only a sight to behold, but it seemed to call to the latent alpha male in him.

“Well this certainly is a pleasant surprise,” Harry remarked as he moved further into the kitchen. “I thought you were in Paris?” he asked as he mover behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, pressing a soft kiss to junction between her neck and shoulder – exactly where she liked, where he knew the very feel of it would curl her toes in pleasure.

“There’s a benefit at the hospital, so we’ve been given the weekend off,” Gabrielle told Harry as she turned in his arms to face him, her own arms wrapping around his neck, the two sharing a soft kiss. “So I thought I’d surprise you, hopefully it’s a pleasant one” she told him with a smile. “Surprise,” she whispered as she kissed him once more.

“Very pleasant,” Harry whispered against her lips, kissing her again as he gently ran his hands down her sides towards her bare legs, gently picking her up and moving them both towards the table, sitting Gabrielle atop of it, his hands running up her legs, pausing slightly when his fingers brushed against the lace of her knickers.

“‘Arry diner…” Gabrielle said in a breathy voice as Harry’s lips made contact with her collarbone, causing her to moan while Harry quietly chuckled.

“Diner can wait,” he told her, moving back to kiss her again. “Right now, I want you,” he said making Gabrielle moan once more as she pulled him back to her, kissing him fiercely as the young couple got lost in one another, while their diner burned in the background, forgotten.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

After eating whatever was left in the cupboards –diner was ruined after all – Harry and Gabrielle redressed and moved into the living room, relaxing against each other on the sofa. “How was Hogwarts?” Gabrielle asked as she snuggled closer to Harry.

“It was fine,” he told her with a slight shrug. “There are a couple of new professors; the students seem to be a lot more eager to learn. It’s like the whole place is filled with mini Hermione’s,” he told her with laugh.

“She’ll be thrilled to hear that,” Gabrielle remarked knowing how much their friend prized knowledge and education above all else. “How was Neville, did you see him?”

“Yeah he seems to doing well there. Still in love with the job. McGonagall actually confided in me on the way out that she was thinking of offering him the position of Head of Gryffindor next year. You know, as long as he can remember the password,” he told her with an amused smile, secretly delighted and proud of how far his friend had come in the years.

“That’s fantastic, he’ll be so thrilled,” Gabrielle said. “Did you get offered a job again while you were there?” she asked him teasingly.

“Don’t I always? No, my place is right next to you in Paris,” he replied kissing the top of her head, just like he always did whenever that question was raised.

“What if I told you I wouldn’t be in Paris? What then?” she asked.

“Where will you be?” Harry asked, sitting up slightly so he could see her clearly. “Is this why you’re really here?”

“I was visiting St. Mungo’s. They’re opening a new sub-ward, specialised creatures and research. After I’ve finished at Lieu de Guerison, there’s a place for me in London” she told him with a shy smile.

“Would your maman and papa be okay with you moving to London?” Harry asked her.

“Oui, I think so. They have a flat in Mayfair that I could live in. We can see more of each other,” Gabrielle told her boyfriend with an excited smile.

“You wouldn’t move in here with me?” he asked her.

“That, my parents might have an issue with,” she replied with a small laugh.

“Well what if we got married?”

Shocked, Gabrielle just laid there; her head still on Harry’s chest, the only sounds in the room was their breathing and the steady _thump thump thump_ of Harry heartbeat beneath her ear. “Harry you know that I love you,” she told him sitting up to look in him properly. “But we’re still young Harry. I haven’t finished training; your career is just taking off. Why rush into it now?”

“Gabrielle I have loved you since I was eighteen. And you’re right my career is taking off and you’re nearly entering yours. When are we ever going to be freer to get married how we want, than now? “Harry told her, love and hope shinning in his green eyes. “Will you marry me, Gabrielle?”

“Oh Harry,” Gabrielle sighed sadly. “You know that we can’t yet,” she told him before smiling at him amusement. “Besides you need to get papa’s approval first,” she told him hoping to lighten the situation slightly. And although Harry did smile in amusement, she could still see how hurt he was by her rejection. “It’s just not quite time, my love. When it is, there will be no other answer than a resounding yes,” she promised with a kiss.

<><><><><> 

_Two Years Later_

“I think today has been wonderful,” Apolline remarked as she; her husband; Harry and Gabrielle all sat around the table enjoying an after diner drink while Teddy amused himself colouring. “Little Victoire’s arrived. We’ve finally met Teddy – who is adorable by the way,” she told Harry, who smiled proudly at his godson, gently ruffling his hair making Teddy smile. “I don’t know how today can get any better,” she remarked, basking in the company of her family.

“Well I know one thing that might make it a little better, don’t you buddy?” Harry said looking over at Teddy, giving him a small nod.

Smiling, Teddy quickly reached into his small backpack and pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it across the table to a confused Gabrielle. Smiling fondly at Teddy she took the box – which Teddy had obviously wrapped himself – and opened it, noticing that while the paper on the outside was plain, inside was brightly decorated. Obviously Teddy had done more than just merely wrapped it. And right in the centre of the paper, surrounded by drawings, was one simple sentence.

_Will you marry my godfather?_

Shocked, Gabrielle looked up at Teddy who was grinning over at her, before her eyes moved to Harry who was giving her small sheepish grin. When she saw him nod again, confirming that he was indeed asking her to marry him, Gabrielle couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face, making Harry’s smile widen as she silently gave him his answer.

It was true what she told him two years ago, when the time was right, she would have no other answer. And as the kissed in celebration, a diamond engagement ring now resting on Gabrielle’s finger, Harry knew that this moment, was just the start of _their_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. This ties in with my other Harry/Gabrielle story, although it’s perfectly fine as a stand-alone fic. The bit with the note from Teddy is actually inspired by a moment in a BBC show, Call the Midwife. I hope you enjoyed it and I’ll see you again soon.


End file.
